


Fantasma Tigre Attack

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Ghosts, Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Vice Principal Chakal end up getting beaten up by a ghostly tiger.





	Fantasma Tigre Attack

Vice Principal Chakal sees a ghostly tiger

Vice Principal Chakal screamed

A ghostly tiger roars as a thunder crashing.

Vice Principal Chakal started running but a ghostly tiger beat him up.

Frida said "Vice Principal Chakal are you okay"

Vice Principal Chakal was covered in bruises

"No"

Frida said "Quick jump into our anti tiger circle before it gets back"

Manny said "Yep tigers only attack more than once"

Vice Principal Chakal gets up

"Are you loco!? A circle won't stop that monster I'm running for my life!?"

Vice Principal Chakal runs off

Manny and Frida said "NO!"

A ghostly tiger beats him up

Manny said "Don't run tigers hate that!?"

Vice Principal Chakal said "Thanks for the tip I guess I'll just limp home then"

Manny and Frida said "NO!"

A ghostly tiger beats him up

Manny said "They hate limping more than running!"

"Well at least i had to-"

But a ghostly tiger beats him up

Frida said "I should've warned you about crawling!"

A ghostly tiger beats him up

Vice Principal Chakal said "Why did I do this time!?"

Frida said "I don't know maybe it didn't like you"

Manny said "Pretend to be someone else"

Frida said "Here draw a circle"

"Okay"

But a ghostly tiger beats him up

"That was an oval it had to be a circle"

Vice Principal Chakal jumped on Manny and Frida

"Move over!"

Suddenly a ghostly tiger saws a circle


End file.
